1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a pin connector and a chip test fixture having the same, and more particularly to a chip test fixture for assisting in inspecting a test chip on a printed circuit board.
2. Related Prior Art
Typically, when a printed circuit board breaks down or cannot function well, it is quite difficult to identify which chip or chips go wrong. Any suspected chips, no matter good or not, will be detached from the printed circuit board for inspection in order to find out the failed one. Furthermore, when a chip fails in service, the root cause of the failure lies in the data or software which is installed in the chip although the chip itself may lead to failures either. If the problem is caused by the data or software, the chip can easily be restored and run well again by updating the failed data or software, without the need to be removed from the printed circuit board.
One such system is described in Taiwan Pat. No. I310460 for testing a chip on a printed circuit board and includes a substitute circuit board, a substitute chip connected to the substitute circuit board, and a switch. When being connected to the chip, the printed circuit board can replace the chip with the substitute chip for operation by the use of the switch. If the substitute chip still cannot function well on the printed circuit board, the failure may be not caused from the chip, but other chips. However, if the replacement of the substitute chip does solve the problem to have the printed circuit board functions well again, the chip is therefore confirmed to have some problems. By this way, the damaged chip can be quick identified. Particularly, without being disassembled from the printed circuit board, all the suspected chips can be directly inspected on the board to find out the damaged one. Some chips may also be restored by simply updating the data or software stored in the chips as long as the chips themselves are not failed. However, if truly failed, the chips may have to be removed from the printed circuit board and be replaced by new good chips.
Another mechanism for chip test fixture includes a clamping head with contact pins thereon for coming into contact with the contact pins of the suspected chip that is mounted on the printed circuit board. Although this clamping head enables its contact pins to make a solid connection with that of the chip, the use of the clamping head over a long period of time by repeatedly attaching and detaching the clamping head to the chip can cause a poor contact therebetween afterward. Thus, it is troublesome that the old clamping head has to be taken out and replaced by a new one all the time.